Indigo Blue Stawberry Amuto
by Nata chibi-chan
Summary: In this story ,Guardian characters doesnt exist ,Amu doesnt know Ikuto yet ,She and Utau is best friends ,apart from Rima ,yaya etc. Amu is 15 years old that makes everybody else older too!
1. Chapter 1 It all starts here!

**Dia: Welcome to my first Shugo Chara story. _So In this story Utau and Amu are best friends ,but Amu doesn`t know that she has a brother. In this story there`s no guardian character`s ,no chara change[or anything else what so ever.]_**

**_Utau is an idol ofcourse. In this story Amu is 15 year`s old[just like Tadase] ,Utau is 17 year`s old ,Ikuto is 20 years old.! PROBOLY ,here won`t be any Tadamu moments ,so Tadamu fan`s GET OUT!  
_**

**Audience :Yay *applause***

**Ikuto: How did audience get here?**

**Jenny: Yay Ikuto you`re here! *hug`s Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *pushe`s away Diu* leave me alone. I have to see what you are doing wrong [which is everything]**

**Jenny: *Poudy face* But..?**

**Amu: just start the damn story!**

**Jenny:okay okay. I do not own Shugo chara or it`s characters. _BTW I`m sorry for my bad english!!_**

_Chapter 1  
_

_A new begining_

**_Amu`s Pow._**

_I was suppose to meet Utau half an hour ago ,she`s going to kill me!_ I was running down the street ,as fast ,as i could. I already saw the red roof of the little cafe ,where ,i was suppose to meet Utau. When i ran inside ,i was so worn-out that i fighted the urge to sleep there on carpet.

Utau was sitting there ,looking angry at me ,she had already ate six plates of something.

"Where the hell where you? You know what time it is? Damn it, Amu are you seriously analphabetic?" She yelled on me ,so loud few people went further from us.

"I`m sorry ,but you know my dad?"

"I thought ,he usually is like that about you and boy`s ,but like you can see i`m a girl ,and i`m hungry!" She sat back on her chair ,and waved to waiter.

"Well yeah ,but today he was little bit stranger ,then he usually is!" I shrugged and sat opposite form her. I ordered strawberry cake ,and that`s all ,i hadn`t even started my cake ,when Utau already had been eaten two more bowl`s of salads.

"since ,i had to wait for you ,i didn`t had the chance to get to studio and take my newest cd copy ,i wanted to give it to you ,i need to know your thoughts!" she said calmly ,taking another strawberry from my cake.

I put my fork infront of my strawberry`s. "I already said i`m sorry ,can`t i listen to it later?"

"No!"

"That`s mean ,Utau-chan!" I pouted.

"Well i could alway`s ask Ikuto ,to get it."

"Who`s Ikuto?" I lifted one eyebrow.

"My brother." she smiled.

"You have a brother? When did that happen?" I bended my fork. "Wops!" i threw it under table ,that nobody would notice.

Utau looked weirdly at me. "And how are you going to finish your cake?"

I shrugged again. "beats me! So your brother. When did your parents get another child?"

"he`s older than me." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Ofcourse you dumbass!"

"Okay ,okay, sheas!"

When Utau made a call ,we ate in silance.

"So, umm ,is he cute? Has he got a girlfriend? It`s not like i`m despreate or something ,i`m just asking?"

"Sure your not despreate." she rolled her eye`s again ,and it mad me blush. _Gues i am despreate! _"He`s beyond cute ,well i should know i was in love with him ,for a while ,but now i`m over him ,and NO he isn`t dating."

Silance, Again!

"Took him long enough!" Utau murmured. I looked at the door ,inside came , slim boy ,whit indigo-blue yes and hair ,he reminded me of cat ,he sure was cute.

"Utau ,this the last time ,i`ll do something for you.!" he throwed the disk at Utau, she catched it.

"it wasn`t for me ,it was for my friend Amu!" she showed her tongue to him.

He looked at me and grinned. "Hey!"

I blushed. "Umm ,hi!"

He leaned close to me ,only inches ,away from me. "So what colour is your underwear?" He kept on grining.

"You ,Pervert!" I smacked him. He jumped away.

"Miss me, miss me now you have to kiss me!"

"Pervert!" I yelled at him!

People stared at us and slowly backed away ,out of the cafe!

"I`m still waiting.!"

"Keep on waiting." i crossed my arms.

"So are you dating?" he asked me.

I blushed again "no!"

"Good!" He smiled and went away!

"what is that suppose to mean?" i asked to Utau.

"I think ,you know, what he means about that." she smiled.

I turned away. "It doesn`t mean anything ,i just met him!"

"So?" she grinned.

"Shut up.I`m leaving!" I took the CD ,my purse and was ready to go away!

"Running after Ikuto ,huh?" She laughed.

I stopped ,and freezed like a snow-man.

She kept on laughing ,and i got even reder and reder. _What is wrong with me?_

I sat down and finished my cake ,i didn`t even listen to Utau ,so she left with out me. I payed for my meal and went outside too.

I slowly went home.

"So ,how about you would now give me that kiss you promised!?"

I turned around little bit afraid ,recognizing the voice.

Blue-haired boy ,grinned from the tree branch.

"I didn`t promise you anything!"

"even ,a little peck on a cheek?"

"I barely know you!"

"So ,if you knew me ,then you would kiss me? That`s not really fair ,Amu!"

"How do you know my name?"

he knocked at my head."Utau ,said your name was Amu!"

"Oh right"

"So what about that kiss?" he came closer and closer.

I tried to back away ,afraid that i could fall. "i`m not interested!" I turned around and ran away!

I kept on running ,i didn`t look back ,i didn`t want to know if he fallowed me ,i just ran. I don`t know from what was my face so red? From running or From the guy named- _Ikuto?_

**Jenny:I know it`s short ,but i promise to write Longer next time! So what ya thinking?**

**Amu: No More Writing For you!**

**Jenny: But Amu?**

**Ikuto: I liked it.!**

**Jenny: *puts het tongue out* See?  
**

**Amu: =p  
**

**Jenny: anyway`s R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Somethings wrong!

_**Jenny:Yay Chapter 2!**_

_**Amu: I hope there`s ,no Amuto moments!**_

_**Ikuto: I hope there is!**_

_**Jenny: Trust me there vill be!**_

_**Ikuto: *grin* and make them good!**_

_**Jenny:*grins back* Anyways , I do not own Shugo Chara and the characters!**_

I ran up to my room ,and ran to the bed right away ,i put my pillow over my face ,and tried to not think about Ikuto.

_Why am i thinking about him? I don`t know him ,i just can`t. He looks older than me. Why am i like this? I thought i liked Tadase ,but maybe i was wrong? _I hited myself. _No ,YOU like Tadase ,remember that!_

„That has to be like that!" i murmered to myself.

„What has to be like that?" the blue –haired boy was next to me ,in MY bed. I kicked him off.

„What the hell are you doing here, how did you get in?"

„Maybe you`re cute ,but defineatly not smart, your window was open!" He smiled ,going back to the window. you have a nice room ,well see ya tonight!"

„What do you mean about that?"

„you`ll see!" He grinned and jumped out!

_How can he jump so high? Maybe he has ladders?_

„Amu-chan ,Utau-chan`s calling!" My mom yelled from downstairs!

„coming!" i yelled back.

I went downstais and took the phone. „Yes?"

„Hey ,Amu your mom already said yes ,you`re going to stay over at my house!"

„WHAT?" i yelled ,_That was what he ment!_

„Shut it, the car vill be at your house in ten minutes take your stuff!" She said to me angrily!

„Okay!" I murmeder and gave the phone back to mom.

I took my pj`s ,my bathroom bag , some clotnes and was ready to go ,i waited for the car and looked in the mirror. _Maybe i should change. Utau is so fashionable ,maybe they dress more casual ,then we do!_ I went in my closet ,I took my only pink dress and put it on ,i put a jacket on it ,so that it would look more cassual. _But if they eat in normal clotnes ,then maybe i should put on some long socks and wear sneakers_. I scratched my head.

_Ah what shoul i wear?_

„Amu-chan ,the car is here?" mom called.

„Damn it, damn it ,damn it!" I murmered to myself running down the stairs. I took my sneakers ,socks and couple of more X hair- clips.

„Wow ,you look nice" mom called. „didn`t Utau-chan said ,that you should dress normal?"

„She did?" i hadn`t time to change ,so i need to change this to more normal.

„well ,i`ll think of something ,bye mom!"

The door was opend for me ,and i climbed in ,I cheked my purse ,there was a mirror ,brush and even my old ,red belt ,thank God.!

I took off my shoes and put on my long pink socks ,red sneakers ,the belt ,took off jacket ,and changed my hair-style.!

I looked at me ,well as much as i could. _Well atleast i look somehow normal._

„Are you finished?" the voice made me jumped. I turned my head to the seat next to me ,there he was- Ikuto.

I blushed ,i was red like an apple. „Ik.?"

„I wonder why didn`t you finish taking off your clotnes?"

„why didn`t i notice you?"

„you didn`t answer my question."

„Shut !" i looked down.

There was a silence for a moment.

„That dress looks cute on you, but-"

„Thanx ,but what?"

„but ,it would be greater if you won`t have that dress on you."

„Pervert!"

It was so silent ,i he could hear my heart-beats. _Doki ,doki ,doki!_

I asked the first thing that came in my mind!

„by the way how old you?"

„twenty ,you?" he sounded bored ,and looked trough the window.

„I`m only 15!" i feel so young ,he`s like 5 years older than me!

The car stopped ,and he stepped out ,i was ready to get out too ,he opened the door for me.

„Is the age diference so important to you?"

„No ,but.."

„Iku-chan!" Blue-haired girl with red eye`s ran at Ikuto and licked his cheek.!

He tried to push her away. „Stop calling me that ,and this isn`t the right place to do that!"

„Okay ,you want me to call you Ikuto-kun? Yestreday ,you, said your-self „Let`s finish this tomorow ,right before dinner!"

_Ikuto ,has a girlfriend?But Utau wait why do you care? It`s not like you like him ,right? _

**Amu:who`s the girl?**

**Jenny: are you jelous?**

**Amu: No.**

**Jenny: then shut up!**

**Ikuto: Anyway`s R&R**

**Jenny: Ikuto you didn`t like it?**

**Ikuto: *yawn* I hate when new character`s ir introduced!**

**Jenny: Oh ,ok ,but you have to deal with it. So R&R!**


	3. Ch3What the He has girlfriend No way!

_Review:_

„_Okay ,you want me to call you Ikuto-kun? Yestreday ,you, said your-self „Let`s finish this tomorow ,right before dinner!"_

_Ikuto ,has a girlfriend?But Utau said...But wait why do you care? It`s not like you like him ,right? _

_**Jenny:OMG you people [those who are reading my story] are crazy!But thanx!**_

_**Ikuto: yeah people ,what do you see in this story? Jeez!**_

_**Amu: Can i now know what is that girl?**_

_**Jenny: Not jelous ha? :D**_

_**Amu:shut up!**_

_**Jenny: Anywayz Shugo chara! Doesn`t belong to me!**_

„Iku-chan ,let`s go!" the girl pulled Ikuto as much as she could ,but he seemed to be like a rock ,he didn`t move an inch ,the girl even tried to push him with her leg, she had etreamly cute,red sneakers ,that i wanted so badly. He kept looking at me ,somehow sadly.

_I ,bet he was thinking ,"Oh sorry i forgot to tell you that i already had a girlfriend, sorry!" Damn him._

_Now i`m going to try make Tadase fall in love with me ,i`ll do whatever it takes._

_And that girl ,who thinks she is? Wearing the sneakers i wanted? She`s not even punk/ goth(but that ofcourse doesn`t mean ,she can`t wear them!)_

„Amu ,come inside!" Ikuto ,called after me ,while he was being pulled inside.

_I`m not going anywhere ,i`m really mad at Ikuto._

„God ,damn it Amu ,get in here.!" Utau yelled at me.

Okay ,i can`t argue with Utau.

_**-At Dinner-**_

I didn`t eat anything ,i was so pissed off ,he should of told me that he had a girlfriend, does that mean i`m jelous? Ofcourse not!

„Could ,you pass me that cup?" the girl asked me ,i didn`t even knew her name ,but i already hated her ,for being his Girlfriend ,and for wearing those sneakers (damn i hace issues!).

I ignored her.

„Hello ,pink-haired punk girl ,are you Emo now? Do you need a free corner?" she mocked me.

I kept on ignoring her.

She murmered to herself. „The good-for-nothing- Emo wannabe!"

„I`m not Emo!"I murmered silently.

„Sure ,you not!" i could hear sarcasm in her voice.

_Shut up ,and sleep with me ,c`mon ,aha and sleep with me..._ Somebody`s phone rang.

„oh sorry ,it`s for me ,excuse me for a while!" red-eyed girl ran out.

When ,the girl was out ,Utau attacked me with so many questions ,i didn`t even hear what she asked me.

„excuse me?' I asked her

„What`s Wrong With YOU? Can`t you be atleast ,little bit polite ,you know Rei-chan is here only for holiday`s ,if you keep acting like this ,i`m not sure ,that we`re going to Beach yesterday! Act nice! Questions?"

„Yes, two," i lifted two fingers ,it more looked like peace sign to me[well it was].

„Who is Rei-chan ,and what about beach?"

„Rei-chan ,is our cousin ,the one you are ignoring all day!" Ikuto silently said , i looked at him ,his eye`s were closed and he was swinging on his chair. It looked like any minute he would fall.

„But..But i thought she was Ikuto`s girlfriend! An-n-d she licked you!"

Utau and Ikuto started to laugh. „Oh ,i see you we`re jelous!"

„Was not!"

„Were too.!"

„Was no.." I didn`t had a chance to finish the sentence ,when Ikuto was already at me ,and licked me. I slapped him. „What the hell are you doing?"

He smiled „ummm ,stawberry`s ,Reina taste`s more like Blueberry`s!"

„What the hell are you talking about?" I backed away ,i hid myself behind Utau.

„In our family it`s nothing strange ,It`s like a game to us!"

„but that`s gross." I frowned

„well ,you have to use to it" He grinned. „Amu-chan! Or should i say Amu-koi"

„Wh..a...at? N-o-o-o it-t-s-s Not li-i-ke th-a-a-t!" I mumbled ,i was all red again.

„I`m back!" The girl ,who apperantly was Reina ,came it.

„Hi-five ,Rei-chan ,we did it!" Ikuto laughed.

„Hell yeah!" she yelled. „Nice to meet you Amu-chan!"

_**Ikuto: I liked this chapter.**_

_**Utau: Me too!**_

_**Amu:me not so much!**_

_**Jenny: Shut up Amu!**_

_**Anywaz ,i know it`s only third chapter ,but who can guess what was Iku-chna`s and Rei-chan`s plan ,then i`ll make a prize for them ,one-shot or somethin:D!**_

_**Ikuto: stop calling me Iku-chan!**_

_**Jenny: yeah right! R&R!**_


	4. 4 violins,Kukai and wth?

_**Jenny: So umm ,yeah the only one who answered was ,yeah and she guessed right..!**_

_**Ikuto: But the question was so obvious!**_

_**Jenny: *grins* I know ,that`s the pont! So **__**black neko hime**__** ,i don`t care that you we`re the only one to gues ,and that the question was so easy ,i`ll write a one-shot for you anyway`s ,just choose ,the kind ,and all! Now Iku-chan smile for neko-hime-chan!**_

_**Ikuto: Make me!**_

_**Jenny: Iku-chan ,Iku-chan ,Iku-chaaannnn! *cries**goes towards him ,with arms wide open***_

_**Ikuto: *steps away*okay ,okay! *smiles* happy?**_

_**Jenny: almost! The Disclaimer plz?**_

_**Ikuto: Jenny doesn`t own Shugo chara!**_

_Review!_

„_well ,you have to use to it" He grinned. „Amu-chan! Or should i say Amu-koi"_

„_Wh..a...at? N-o-o-o it-t-s-s Not li-i-ke th-a-a-t!" I mumbled ,i was all red again._

„_I`m back!" The girl ,who apperantly was Reina ,came it._

„_Hi-five ,Rei-chan ,we did it!" Ikuto laughed._

„_Hell yeah!" she yelled. „Nice to meet you Amu-chan!"_

_Next day!_

_So does that mean i`m Ikuto`s girlfriend ,or we`re just friends?_

_I`m so confusued!_

I was pushed inside Utau`s dress room ,to find myself swimsuit ,Utau sure had a lot of them ,but all she had was Bikini`s ,but i don`t like to wear them ,exspecially ,now infront of Ikuto!

_Huh ,this sound? It sounds like violin!_

I put on my skirt and pink top and went to the sound ,i stoped infront of Ikuto`s room ,so he is the one that play`s so beautiful ,or maybe the other person ,i listened little bit more ,but this song was sorrowfull and full od sadness ,i felt the tears rising in my eye`s.

„You ,know it`s not nice to spy on people ,exspecially if that certain person is my cousin!"

I span around and there stood Reina ,with two water bottles.

„Umm ,sorry ,i just heard his playing ,and then he played that sorrowfull song. It was so much difrent from the first one!"

„That`s ,beacuse the first-one was mine ,and then i just went after watter."

„you play violin?"

„Umm ,couple of years now ,but not as much as Iku-chan" She opened the door and went inside ,throwing the other bottle to Ikuto. „Iku-chan ,your girlfriend is perverted ,she`s spying on you ,i ,bet she wanted to see you shirtless!" she laughed.

I turned red.

Ikuto looked at me

„Don`t worry Amu ,you`ll see me shirtless! Today at beach!" He grinned at me!

„I ..i d-d-d.."

„You don`t want to wait that long?" he cut me off.

„N-n-oooo-„

„Now?" he asked? And pulled off his shirt ,reveiling his body ,i closed my eye`s and tried to backaway!

I heard laughs.

„Iku-chan ,you`re mean!" Reina said trough her laughs!

„You`re the one that started this ,Rei-chan!"

I kept on backing away ,_i`m so...so...so lame._

Tears started flowing again ,i turned around and ran away ,i need to find Utau!

I hear Ikuto calling after me.

„Amu ,wait!"

I ran ,and ran i didn`t look back ,i didn`t care if he was fallowing me ,i didn`t even know why was i crying.

I ran into Utau`s room ,she was sitting there ,but not by herslef. There was a boy ,that hair i will know miles away ,the boy that i knew wery well –Souma Kukai!

„Eh ,Kukai ,what are you doing here?"

The boy turned away from Utau`s shocked face.

„Jo ,Hinamori ,i heard you we`re dating Utau`s brother." He grinned.

I turned red „where did you heard that?"

„Ummm ,Utau and Reina said you we`re dating!"

„Ummm ,well about that ,Utau can we talk somewhere ,alone?"

_Ikuto`s pov._

„Reina ,we we`re too hard on her ,she doesn`t understand these jokes ,like you do!" I tried not to yell at her ,but i just couldn`t.

Reina ,was sitting in a corner ,like she ussualy did when she was upset. She seemed to start cry now.

„Reina ,i don`t say that it`s your fault ,but you went too far."

She kept her head down.

„Reina ,speak with me ,i`m sorry ,damn it Reina , speak with me!"

She looked at me ,lifting her head up again ,but it dissapiered in a pillow now.

„Fine ,if you won`t talk with me ,let it be!"

I almost jumped out the room ,slamming the doors , silent sobs where burried inside a pillow ,and violin started to cry a sad melody.

If it wasn`t for Amu ,i would act normally ,probobly would ignore all this like i ussualy do ,but this was something difrent.

I knew where amu ,should be ,either she is with Utau ori n her room.

I went down the hall ,right to the Utau`s room ,i was ready to turn the knob ,but i just freezed there.

„_what do you mean „I don`t want to like Ikuto" Are you out of you`re mind ,woman?" _Utauwas yelling at Amu.

„_I`ll retun at liking Tadase ,it does not seem ,that Ikuto like`s me back ,he`s alway`s mocking me and ,he had never asked me to be his girlfriend!"_

„_Shut up ,Amu ,it`s not true ,Ikuto has his way to Express his feelings!"_

So she wants me to Express my feelings more?

I kicked open the door ,i glided in ,slowly going towards Amu.

„I-i-iku-uto?" she couldn`t speak mthat made her so cute.

I took her small ,red face in my arms ,and pushed my lips on her`s ,she seemed to didn`t mind ,and that was all i needed to know!

_**Amu: *blushes* why you..?**_

_**Ikuto: ..you awesome writer!**_

_**Jenny: *grins* so now i`m awesome ,huh? :D**_

_**Amu: what did happen to Reina?**_

_**Jenny: eh she`ll be okay!**_

_**Amu: I hope so.**_

_**Ikuto: R&R**_


	5. Ch 5 Not again?

_**Jenny:*gets on her knees* I`m so sorry ,i haven`t updated a chapter like more than 2 weeks or maybe more ,i`m sorry ,i don`t have time –school ,dancing ,violin playing! Sorry ,sorry ,sorry!**_

_**Ikuto: well finally you`re back!**_

_**Jenny:Like i said i`m really sorry!**_

_**Ikuto:yeah right!**_

_**Jenny:please shut you`re mouth!**_

_**Ikuto:why don`t you make me?**_

_**Jenny: you really want it?**_

_**Ikuto: No!**_

_**Jenny:Disclaimer!**_

_**Amu: Jenny ,doesn`t own Shugo chara ,or any of it`s characters ,well maybe she own Reina ,but oh well!**_

_Review!_

„_Shut up ,Amu ,it`s not true ,Ikuto has his way to Express his feelings!"_

_So she wants me to Express my feelings more?_

_I kicked open the door ,i glided in ,slowly going towards Amu._

„_I-i-iku-uto?" she couldn`t speak mthat made her so cute._

_I took her small ,red face in my arms ,and pushed my lips on her`s ,she seemed to didn`t mind ,and that was all i needed to know!_

_**Still Ikuto`s pov.**_

I didn`t let go of Amu ,when she slapped me ,real hard ,i leaned back ,she was red ofcourse.

„W-w-why?" she mumbled.

„You wanted to Express my feelings ,so is that good enough for you?"

„Why are you yelling at me?" she looked down.

I didn`t even notice that i was shouting ,it`s proboly from Reina.

„Sorry"

„Where is Rei-chan?" Utau asked ,shaking the guy next to her ,that seemed like paralysed [i don`t know how to write this word right XD]

„I don`t know ,maybe you should check on her ,when i left her ,she was crying." I took Amu`s hand and was ready to go somewhere with her ,or just take her to my room.

She looked at me ,blushing.

„Maybe ,you should go to Reina ,Ikuto!" she said silently.

I didn`t answer and just went out ,dragging her with me.

Amu was silent too.

I went in to the room ,Rei wasn`t there. There was a note attached to my violin.

_Iku-chan ,or should i say Ikuto now?_

_Since now you have a girlfriend ,i don`t see the reason to stay here anymore ,you know that i`m not your cousin ,and i don`t like to pretend ,we we`re friends ,but you know that ,when Utau stoped loving you ,i started...Sorry! _

_You have never noticed it ,but i really do_

_I hope You and Amu-chan vill be happy._

_(I guess you like girls with pink hair :D)_

_Love ,your „cousin"Reina[Rei-chan]_

„She wasn`t your cousin?" Amu asked over my shoulder,_ how could she even reach my shoulder? _

I tried to hide the note ,but it was no use anymore.

I signed.

„No ,Rei-chan was a good friend for me , knowing that i don`t like fan-girls ,she acted that she didn`t like me ,that`s why she pretend to be my girlfriend ,she didn`t want to loose me ,but then i told her about you ,how i loved your blush ,how i liked when you blushed ,i liked your eye`s ,your hair ,your everything. That`s why she started to act so weirdly. Oh i feel so stupid ,right now ,she was just like Utau ,but she didn`t showed that. And i should thank her for that."

Amu was sitting on my bed ,she seemed sad ,but she smiled warmly at me ,that made her so cute. Then the smiled turned in to Smirk ,so weird from Amu.

„So you like me ,eh?"

„Yes i do" I pinned her to my bed ,smiled ,and kissed her. „and belive me ,i love it!"

_**Later.**_

_Amu`s Pov._

_So i guess ,i have to forget Tadase now? I gues he was just a friend to me? But i loved him ,didn`t i? But Ikuto?_

_I`m so confusued ,what will my dad say about this? Well i know,what! But Mom?_

_Gosh!_

„Amu ,get your Stinkin Butt in here ,we have to hurry ,we have to go to the beach!" Utau yelled ,from her room!

„Do i have to?" i asked whiningly!

„well Doah!"

„Commin" i murmured to myself and slowly went to her room!

I opened the door ,Utau was in a big pile of swimsuit`s

„Choose one ,and let`s go!" utau herself was in a purple Bikini ,that suited her just awesome ,her hair was loose ,i think that`s the first time i`ve seen them loose. She looked so pretty!Why can`t i be that pretty.?

I just took one ,put it on and looked at myself –Gosh i looked weird.

I ,bet there will be only me ,Ikuto ,Utau and probobly Kukai.

_I don`t like this one bit! And wait till they see me in THIS? Oh God ,i don`t want to do this!!Yeah but ,i gues i don`t have a choise ,i know Utau Vill do anything!_

I put on a pink swimsuit with little bit darker pink butterfly`s. _What`s with Utau and the butterfly`s?_

_I gues this is fine!_

I took a towel ,and put it in the beach bag ,with other stuff in it!

_Knock ,knock,_ There was a knock at the window ,i looked at it

"....you?"

_**....................**_

_**Me:OMG i have lost my imagination!**_

_**Utau:yeah well i can see that!**_

_**Me: Sorry R&R**_


End file.
